Dahlia
Dahlia is a tan and brown Bird that appears in Angry Birds Stella. She is a main character in the game and was introduced in February 2014; being part of Stella's flock. She is the fifth bird introduced, and the strongest bird in her flock. Appearance She has 2 squarish pieces of hair which she uses to walk and dance and enjoys fixing/building things, as in the cover art she is shown to be holding a telescope she assumptionnaly fixed or put together. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends. Character Personal Data * Name: Dahlia * Known Aliases: Smarty * Group Affiliation: '''The Stella Flock * '''Best Friends: '''Stella, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Gale (Formerly) * '''Possible Family: '''Unknown * '''Voiced By: '''Sari Mallien (Toons), (Lara Jill Miller (Me and My Girls), Erin Fitzgerald (Dreamy Girls and series), Jenny Slate (Movies 1 and 2) Sabrina Carpenter (Dreamy Girls: The Flower of Power), Ability Dahlia's ability allows her to phase through solid objects until she becomes solid again. When she becomes solid, she uses a force known as "Science-Fu" to launch surrounding objects away. This force is similar to the explosion caused by Bomb, but is triggered immediately rather than having a delay. However, blast radius of the force is also stronger than Bomb's explosion's radius. Personality She is the motherly figure of the Stella Flock, and is one who expects no-nonsense from the others. She is smart, and her species, owls, are often a symbol to represent wisdom. She has 2 squarish pieces of hair which she uses to walk and dance and enjoys fixing/building things, as in the cover art she is shown to be holding a telescope she (by assumption) fixed or put together. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends. She is easily manipulated (Camp Scary), but also knows how to manipulate others. (Pig Power) She is extremely intelligent and resourceful, but doesn't always know what other people want. '''Dahila's Description From the Angry Birds Official Website : Dahlia is a science guru and Golden Island’s one and only gadget geek! She loves experimenting with different materials and inventing useful structures, often with explosive results (don’t mention the solar powered tree house warmer). She’s a gardener too, and enjoys creating new species of exotic plants. Dahlia is pretty impatient, and gets pretty angry if anyone disturbs her experiments or if the results don’t work out as planned. But hey, who cares if things go wrong. Dahlia simply keeps trying until she gets it right. #commitment. Stella Super Interactive Annual Book Description "THINKIN' OF A LIVIN'!" Dahlia is a super smart science guru! She's always soing explosive experiments to create new species of flowers and plants. She's come up with some really wacky ideas! Dahlia gets pretty angry if anyone disturbs her experiments. She also gets frustrated when her test results don't work out as planned. But do you know what? She will keep trying until she gets that breakthrough! After all, no one said being a genius would be that easy! LOVES: Science, Experiments. FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Backpack chopter... as soon as she actually invents it! FAB FACT: THE DAHLIA IS A FLOWER THAT GROWS IN LOTS OF DIFFERENT COLOURS. IT'S THE NATIONAL FLOWER OF MEXICO! Trivia * Dahlia has two spots on the opposite side of her face, similar to Terence. * Dahlia is musically talented with a guitar. * Although in the game the outline outside her eye is visible even if her eyebrow covers it, in her plush model and some promotional art it gets cut off by her eyebrow. Category:Angry Birds Category:Owls Category:Female Characters Category:Females